


message

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, no implicated romance, sorta bff au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not sleeping lead you to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	message

**Author's Note:**

> sms way of texting, meaning abbreviations, caps lock, and such. you have been warned~ :)
> 
> ..........
> 
> smile, beautiful. :)

It was a simple as you would’ve had put it: you couldn’t sleep.

 

That was way too unfair, because you actually made a research on how to sleep well, and you strictly followed basically all of the suggestions that there was.

 

_Drink a cup of water._

You brought up a pitcher of water and a glass. You took a few gulps, and stared into empty space. Nothing. So you took again a few gulps until you kept on going to bathroom breaks because you gotta piss a lot. Otherwise, you were full.

 

_Try writing your thoughts down, as it will clear your head._

You rummaged through your shelves and cabinets to find your old diaries back when you were seven. Why diaries? Because you made your own language that surely only you could decipher; you placed a lock and the key is for you to know and everyone else to find out.

 

…

 

You gave up. Your head was clear already that you didn’t remember the definition of school.

 

_Avoid light – especially gadgets, because we are photosensitive._

UGGGGG

 

WHAT ABOUT UPDATES ON FANFICTIONS??

 

Tch, you sniffed bitterly. Some people didn’t know your pain of having to wait for an on-going fanfic.

 

_Talk to somebody until you fall asleep._

Okay, that one was made-up by none other than the awesome you. You flipped your mid fing to every suggestion there was because _fuck it,_ they all didn’t work out on you, and you were going to put them to shame by the means of electronic communication.

 

Since you weren’t a fan of video calls, you switched to chat. Your lips puckered out as you tried to find a decent person to chat with.

 

_“…What?_

“Chanyeol is still online?”

 

You couldn’t help but grin uncontrollably, because your best friend would be sharing the night with you.

 

Before you could press his name, he already messaged you.

 

_p_cy:_

the night is young and so are we

 

_Y/N:_

so I’ve heard xD im hungryyyy ;;

 

 _p_cy_ :

then eat

 

 _Y/N_ :

 OMF YOU GOTTA LISTEN  
I COULDNT SLEEP OBVIOUSLY  
SO I SEARCHED THE NET  
ILL SCREENCAPS IT  


*y/n sent an image*

 

 _p_cy_ :

…

 

 _p_cy_ :

hOW WERE THESE SUPPOSED TO WORK??

 

 _Y/N_ :

SEE?  
THE NET BETRAYED ME… KINDA ;;

 

 _p_cy_ :

So we’re both bored  
and online  
so let’s talk  
…  
why don’t you vid call me huh? I dont wanna type D:

 

 _Y/N_ :

I look horrible  
also  
my parents are sleeping, yeol, and my voice is… u know ._.  
Loud :/

 

 _p_cy_ :

Idgaf  
Im ur bff  
dont u care for me? ;w;

 

 _Y/N_ :

Screw u at times ugh >:(

 

 _p_cy_ :

:D

 

*p_cy signed out*

 

And a second later, there was a separate tab where Chanyeol was there, in a black shirt and a smug smile; it was replaced by a confused look afterwards.

 

“You say you look horrible?” he asked. “you look fine to me.” You merely shrugged and rested your chin on your palm.

 

“No, I’m being serious,” Chanyeol said, straightening up. “Why do you always belittle yourself, y/n? Back when we were younger, you feel like you had the world in your hands and you had that look in your face that you’re the absolute and fabulous overlord. How come now you think that you’re smaller than a plankton?

 

“Hey, hey, look at me.”

 

So you did.

 

“You look beautiful, ‘kay? Remember that. I call bull if you ever say ‘Ahh I’m so ugly, I look messed-up.’ You didn’t notice yet, do you, y/n? Just continue believing in yourself.”

 

You pursed your lips, nodded, and smiled, all showing teeth with your eyes shining. Chanyeol smiled too. He was happy that you were happy.

 

You unconsciously yawned and looked at the time. Man, it was one. No, it’s not yet another day until you call it a new one.

 

“Sleep well, okay? Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Yeol, and thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I highly appreciate it. ^o^


End file.
